The Path of Drake
by CallmeBlood
Summary: Two brothers, separated by pirates and turned against each other. One walks the Path of the Warrior, the other walks the Path of Insanity, will the warrior win? Or will his brother? Yeah I'm not too good with summaries. Read it, and if you like it then hooray! If not, then that's fine too. The storyline will be similar to the game, I just tweaked some stuff.


**(Ok, so I've really been into Far Cry 3..And decided to make this. I probably won't finish this but at least it'll be here. Hope you'll like. I'm not gonna be able to go into much description with the game characters since I'm expecting we know what they looked like that and I kinda suck at it..But I'll try as I go along. And before I forget, game characters and scenes belong to Ubisoft, I only own my OC's and story ideas. Thanks Ubisoft for the inspiration!)**

_Italizised: Video and radio_

Underlined: whispering

_"You're crazy Drake!"_

_"Hahahah! I learned from the best!"_

The camera pans out to show a touchscreen phone ,"Man..Looked fun. Flying like birds through the sky.." a man said as he looked at two gagged and bound teens.

"I like this phone…This is a good fucking phone. So what do we have here? Drake and Genjii Blade..From California huh? Well I hope your mama and papa really love. Because you boys look expensive..Then again with a name like Genjii, your parents must've hated your ass. But yknow what that's fine, because I like expensive things.." The man then looked at the younger teen named Drake.

He had light brown skin, dreadlocks that ended at his lower neck, a dark green shirt, camo pants and white shoes. Genjii wore a gray shirt with black cargo pants and gray shoes.

"What are you looking at? Huh? Hey! I asked you a question!" the man yelled his face now revealed by the light of the dim fire, Drake stared at the man frightened, the eyes held insanity as they stared at him.

"mfh.." the muffled voice of Genjii growled at the man who directed his attention towards him.

"Excuse me did you say something? Do you want me to slice you up like I did you're fucking friend!?" he yelled," Shut the fuck up! Ok? I'm the one with the fucking dick! Hey, look at me. Look me in the fucking eye. You fuck! Look me in the eye!"

Genjii continued to glare at their kidnapper, showing no fear but at the same time not making their situation worse.

"You're my bitch..I rule this fucking kingdom..Shut the fuck up, or you die." He said coldly before walking over to Drake,"Drake? What is it Drake, what's wrong why aren't you laughing?" he asked suddenly changing moods.

"Have I failed to entertain you? Is this not fun anymore? Because you see..The thing is..Up there, in the sky, you thought you had a chance..Wayyy up there, you thought you had your hand on the pussy trigger..But hermano down here.." he then ran his hand through the dirt gathering some up and watched it fall slowly," You hit the ground."

Laughing, the man wiped the dirt off his hands," It's ok. I'm gonna chill, I'm gonna relax because you, moi and boooowup..Your toughguy brother are gonna have a lot of fun toge—"

"Vaas!" a voice suddenly yelled as a man walked over, hid face covered in by the night," Stop scaring the hostages, I need you to do your job, now!"

The kidnapper, now known as Vaas, sighed and walked away scaring a guard as he left.

As soon as everything was clear, Genjii broke free of his bindings and removed the tape from his mouth,"Bastard.." he muttered before crawling over to his younger brother and removing his bindings,"Are you hurt..?"

"Nah..I'm fine.." Drake whispered rubbing his wrists

"We have to find the others..Call the guard.." he said going back to his remaining spot and holding his wrists in the air.

"Wait what? Are you crazy..?" Drake whispered

"Shut up and do it." Genjii said as Drake sighed and obeyed his older brother.

"Uh..Hey! Guard guy! I gotta take a piss!"

The guard looked at the two and laughed,"What's stopping you?" he asked walking over to the cage and kneeling down,"I don't listen to some city punk."

Genjii then grabbed the gaurds head and slammed it into the bars, blood staining them a bit as the body fell limp.

"Holy shit..!" Drake said

Genjii began to dig through the dead guards pockets,"Yeah..You learn a lot in the army." He said unlocking the gate and sneaking out.

"Cmon..Stay close.." he said

The two snuck their way through the camp, ending up in a small hut.

"Grab our stuff, the phone and that map.." Genjii said as he watched the front door.

Drake however stared at the one picture hanging in the wall, it was the picture of an amazon like woman.

"Drake..! Drake wake up, let's go! This is the worst time to drift off.." Genjii growled as Drake snapped out of his trance and gathered up the stuff.

"Now what..?" Drake asked as he followed Genjii who pointed at a lone hole in the wall a ways from them, unfortunately there were a lot of guards walking around.

"Well why didn't I think of that..? I'm sure the guards will just let us through." Drake said sarcastically making Genjii slap the back of his head.

"We'll go under the bridge you idiot..! Now shut up and let's go.." he muttered crawling under the wooden bridge, stopping every two seconds as guards walked over them. As they continued to crawl for what seemed like hours the two ended up near a gap between the walkways.

"We'll go one at a time..I'll make sure it's clear..Then once I cross over you do the same.." 

Drake blinked before shaking his head wildly.

"Good, let's go.." Genjii said doing as he said and jumped over,"Ok..Your turn.."

Drake shivered as he prepared himself, "No way dude..This is stupid, I'll look for another way around.."

"Drake stop being a little bitch and jump over..!"

The teen sighed before taking in a deep breath, and just as he was about to cross and villager's body was thrown onto the ground, he then saw Drake as relief showed in his panicked filled eyes,"H-Help me! Plea-!" *_Bang!* _

"Hahah! It's always betta when dey scream.." a guard laughed as the sound of his footsteps walked over Drake who nearly pissed himself, had that villager not fallen, it would've been his dead body on the ground.

"Careful..Remember..Check and jump.."

Drake nodded as he poked his head slightly out making sure the coast was clear before jumping towards his brother who rushed him through the hole.

"Oh man..Oh man I can't belive what's happening..Genjii we're screwed man.."

"Drake, calm down. I need you to relax.." he said trying to calm his brother down,"I knew this was a mistake.." he said looking at the map.

"Does it say where Irocu is..?" Drake asked

"No..But we're gonna find him and the others, then we're going home." Genjii said

Drake sighed with relief," Well, at least we got out of there.."

"Hey hermano.." an unwanted voice said as a gunshot rang throughout the forest,"..I don't like being disrespected.."

Time slowed for Drake as he saw his brothers body fall to the ground,"Genjii..Genjii!" he yelled trying to stop the bleeding," No! No Genjii! Stay with me..!"

"Hey, you little fuck, you thought you can disrespect me like that? You wanna fuck with me like that?!" he asked,"You know what, I like that. No. I respect that! I'll tell you what, I'll give you a chance. If the jungle doesn't eat you alive..I will.."

Drake looked at Vaas in fear, his legs trembling as guns were aimed at him.

"Are you deaf!? Run you chicken fuck! Run!"

Drake flinched as he ran through the jungle, the whirring sounds of choppers heard over head, he kept running praying his legs wouldn't give out. He soon came upon a rope bridge,"Thank god..I'm close..!"

As he crossed, a bright light blinded him, "What the hell!?"

_We got him! Fire!_

"Screw this..!" Drake yelled as he continued to run across the bridge, hoping that he'd make it before the chopper shot him down. Unfortunately it wasn't him they aimed for, the bridge fell apart sending the man plummeting down into the river below, most likely to his death..But no. It was not his time..For he has just begun the path of a warrior.

The Path of Drake.

(**There we go. I admit it could be better, but yknow I'm just starting again after years of not writing fanfics, and not playing my Far Cry 3 game as much as I would like..been quite a while..Anyway lemme know what ya think. If you wanna help out message me ideas are welcome.)**


End file.
